The Law of Retribution
Tenno are out for vengeance, and Grineer Councilor Vay Hek has nowhere left to hide. Hot on his trail after the assault on Relays during Eyes of Blight, the Lotus will guide a precision strike force to hunt down and put an end to Vay Hek once and for all. Be wary Tenno. Numbers alone will not protect you when diving into the heart of Grineer military power. The Law of Retribution Key Blueprint is available for purchase in the marketplace for 100,000 Credits. This Mission can be completed with a minimum of 4 Tenno for an additional challenge. The raid is located on Earth. There are 3 Stages, with multiple different challenges throughout the raid. Stages Titrium Sabotage The first stage transports player into a Grineer Forest, where the players will encounter a polluted tileset caused by nearby Toxin Injector which will constantly drain players' health with damage. This mission objects player to destroy all the nearby Toxin Injectors with a charged Titrium Battery. In order to charge it, the battery will need a large energy source which can be obtained by carrying it ( . During this period, holder's energy will be drained by 25s-1 to charge the battery, and they cannot use any abilities. If the holder's energy reserve ran out, the battery will automatically drop and another player must substitute as the energy reserve. If left uncharged for a short period of time, the battery will become unstable and eventually explodes prematurely. Once the battery is charged, carry the battery with care and do not engage in combat, as rough movement such as sprinting, knockdown will reduce it's stability. Before detonating the Titrium bomb, players have to disable the protection field that prevents the Toxin Injector from being damaged by hacking up to three different consoles connected to the injector via a pipeline cable. After that, the injector will be vulnerable for a short period of time, during which a Titrium bomb must be denonated (by destabilizing it) near it to destroy the Toxin Injector. There are in total four different Toxin Injectors, after destroying all four, this stage is considered complete and will end with the end mission UI, before transfering players to the second stage. Coordinated Hacking The second stage continues right after the first stage, after transporting player into a Grineer Shipyard. In this stage, a display on the far wall will display an image of the Grineer alphabet, there will be switches all along the room where the screen is. To display an image, the two panels on each side of the screen must be hacked, after which the image will be displayed. The pressure panel corresponding to the grineer letter must be pressed. Pressing the wrong panel will result in a fatal shock being administered that will most often cause the warframe to bleed out. Should the warframe on the panel get downed, the hacking procedure has to be reset from the start. Fomorian Core Hijack The third stage continues right after the second stage, still sited on the same mission. In this stage, players are faced with a Fomorian Core, where the players must perform a Hijack mission in order to lure Councilor Vay Hek. Instead of hacking consoles, the mission introduces broken railing, which will shortcircuit the core on contact and zaps nearby players with continuous damage. In order to advance, players will have to step up to three different panels with at least one player present to move the core. During the midpoint of the mission, The Grustrag Three and Councilor Vay Hek, both at level 100 will chime in and joins the fight, serving as the climax of the difficulty. Vay Hek Assasinate Fourth and the last one stage, you need to assasinate Vay Hek Tetra Frame. ..more is coming.. Notes Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the Mission. Category:Missions Category:Update 16